Tonitrus Lucis Caelum
Summary Tonitrus Lucis Caelum, more commonly known as The Fierce, is a past king of Lucis. He appears as a statue in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, and as a Lucii in Final Fantasy XV; he also appears as a boss in the Windows and Royal Editions. The Fierce is a boss fought in the Citadel as part of the final boss gauntlet in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV. He is the spirit of a ruler of yore, Noctis Lucis Caelum's ancestor, now enslaved by Ardyn Izunia. He is faced in the Citadel on the party's way to the throne room at the end of the game, past the point of no return. He wields the Mace of the Fierce, his royal arm. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Tonitrus Lucis Caelum, The Fierce Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown at the time of his death and as a statue and a spirit Classification: Old King of the Lucis, Ruler of Yore Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery and Creation, Magic, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Gravity Manipulation (Can use daemonic energy to cast a gravitational sphere capable of inflicting continuous damage by sucking in anyone nearby), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Barrier Creation (Can create magical barriers to shield himself and others. Can manifest and maintain the Wall around Insomnia, which is strengthened further by amplifiers stationed throughout the Crown City. Can create a protective barrier of blue energy that makes him temporary invulnerable), Berserk Mode, Intangibility, Duplication, Teleportation, Size Manipulation (As a spirit), Large Size (Up to Type 2, as a spirit), Immortality (Type 7 and 8, as a spirit), Darkness Manipulation (Gained the ability to use darkness after being corrupted by the Starscourge), Dark Aura (Can generate an aura of dark energy to become stronger), possibly Life -Force Absorption, Spatial Manipulation and BFR with the Ring of the Lucii Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (At least comparable to the other Rulers of Yore and is considered to be one of the strongest. Easily destroyed multiple Nifelheim warships with only one arm during the attack onf Insomnia and was capable of harming a Diamond Weapon. Fought against Post-Timeskip Noctis and his friends and later helped Noctis and the other kings to destroy Ardyn's spirit. Helped Ardyn to kill Bahamut along with the other kings in Dawn of the Future) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the likes of Noctis and his friends as well as the other Old Lucian Kings) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to other Ruler of Yore) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Easily destroyed Nifelheim warships and was capable of harming a Diamond Weapon with a punch in the face. Can harm the likes of Post-Timeskip Noctis and his friends) Durability: Multi-Continent level (The destruction of his arm as a statue only stunt him for some seconds as he was able to destroy Nifelheim warships and fight a Diamond Weapon in this state without much difficulties. Endured multiple attacks from Noctis and his friends and Gladiolus had to dual-wields the Genji Blade and his great sword to take him down) Stamina: Possibly Limitless as a spirit Range: Several meters via sheer size, higher with his Mace Standard Equipment: His Armor, Mace of the Fierce Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Is weak to lightning and light as a corrupted spirit. His barrier can be broke by Gladiolus, otherwise none notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Berserkers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Mace Users Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Healers